Your Guardian Angel
by QuinnSwan
Summary: All Regina Mills wanted to do was to help Emma Swan. But the new Dark One had a better plan for the former Evil Queen. A happy ending even if it was just for a night. Post Season 4. SwanQueen. The fic is inspired by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's song, Your Guardian Angel. Slight OOC. Fluff with a bit of angst. One shot.


**Your Guardian Angel.**

All Regina Mills wanted to do is to help Emma Swan. But the new Dark One had a better plan for the former Evil Queen. A happy ending even if it was just for a night. Post Season 4. SwanQueen. The fic is inspired by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's song, Your Guardian Angel. Slight OOC. Fluff with a bit of angst. One shot.

 **I ain't a writer and English isn't my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: OUAT and the characters belong to their rightful owner, not me obviously**

* * *

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

The brunette sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair before putting her face in her hands. She was sitting in her vault and was surrounded by her old spell books.

"You look terrible," the brunette gasped at that sudden proclamation that appeared out of nowhere. She took a glance around her vault but there was no one else to be seen.

"Emma," she said the name as if she was summoning the particular person.

Suddenly, a cloud of dark smokes appeared in front of the regal beauty making her to quickly stand up in a shifty stance. Within seconds, the smokes started to vanish revealing a dark figure.

"Hi," the blonde that appeared said in an eloquent manner with a lighthearted grin. The once Savior was wearing a black skinny jeans with a black top and a black leather jacket. She still had her green eyes but more intriguingly darkened.

"The Dark One, you are here, again, finally," the brunette said as she tried to keep her regal composure.

"Regina, you are still working at this hour? You know, Storybrooke is not going to be doomed in a night if the mayor is taking her time out for a while," the blonde grinned devilishly.

"That is great then, Miss Swan, because I am definitely not in the middle of doing a mayoral work for Storybrooke right now," Regina said as she rolled her eyes and the blonde chuckled upon seeing the brunette's distinctive adorable gestures.

"As you can clearly see, I am trying to figure out how to save your ass from being consumed further by the darkness. And you, Miss Swan, once again has failed miserably to understand the depth of a certain situation!" the brunette huffed deeply before realizing that she was talking to the new Dark One. She peered up to see exquisite green eyes and the Dark One was still smiling knowingly. Regina sighed in relieved. She doubted that the blonde even heard a single thing that she said.

"You really look terrible, Regina," Emma responded instead.

"Just forget it," The brunette turned around to collect all of her spell books that had been lying around as she tried to ignore the insufferable blonde. She collected the books on a table before bending down to grab others on the floor. The Dark One tilted her head to get a good view of the mayor's back and whistled mischievously. The brunette could feel that her back was being ogled and quickly straightened herself up. She cleared her throat upon realizing her own mistake and the blonde could not help noticing the blush that went up the mayor's tanned skin.

"Miss Swan, what was that for?"

"Your Majesty, I just thought that you could really use some rest by now," the Dark One ignored the brunette's question.

"I rested enough before coming here,"

"You have been doing this for months, Regina,"

"Yes, I am glad that you are aware of that. But are you aware that I have facing multiple dead ends for the past months?" The brunette sat on a bench.

"Well, of course I am aware. I am still the Dark One," Emma said nonchalantly while collecting Regina's spell books on the floor.

"Oh dear, you sounded like you don't care, Emma," the brunette looked at the blonde in horror.

The blonde took a deep breath and placed the books that she collected on a table. She tried to recall all of the events that she had gone through ever since she became the Dark One. She had been trying to hide herself from her family members in order to prevent herself to cause harm to her family yet she was able to observe them closely without having them noticing her at all. However, the Dark One could not help approaching the beautiful brunette every other night or days and they usually ended up in a playful banter as they used to have before. As much as she hated her current condition, she also felt content to have the brunette as a company. When she met Regina for the first time after transforming into The Dark One, she could see the fear on the brunette's face and she tried to make amend by telling Regina that she would like to work together to find a way to get herself out of the darkness. Now, after months, she just realized that their efforts were fruitless and she was causing Regina to suffer miserably.

"Maybe I just like being like this, Regina," The blonde shrugged.

"What are you saying, Emma?" Regina raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. Emma chuckled cheerily upon seeing another typical gesture.

"Don't you think that maybe it is my fate to end up being a Dark One. Just like the prophecy that stated that I would become a Savior,"

"Emma," the blonde could not help feeling so excited whenever Regina said her name in her sexy raspy voice. "That is so ridiculous. You don't believe in that. You never did," The brunette stood up with crossed arms over her chest.

"Yeah, you're right. That was so stupid. Who am I kidding? I never believe such silly things," the blonde approached the brunette slowly without taking her eyes off the other woman's face. Soft brown eyes met darkened green eyes.

"Regina, I just think that maybe we need to take a break from all these shit. I feel like we've been getting nowhere. I mean, this power that I am having is not so bad. Honestly, I think maybe I kind of like it,"

"Oh no, Emma. You did not just say that. You can't be descending into the darkness. I won't allow that," suddenly Emma noticed the tears that fell upon the brunette's cheeks.

"Hey, I did not mean that," the blonde stepped forward into Regina's personal space and Emma took the brunette's hands into hers. Regina was too stunned by the blonde's act that she was unable to move herself from where she was standing or even to pull her hands away from the Dark One.

"You have been working your ass off for me trying to figure out how to release me from this curse or what so ever. But you should know that what I did months ago was trying to get your happy ending. I don't know much about your fairy-tale land but I am so very sure that spending your lifetime in this vault or researching magic every night are anything but happy,"

"How am I supposed to be happy when a certain idiot and another mother of my son decided to sacrifice herself for me?" The brunette said almost screaming with tears running down her cheeks.

"I did it for another mother of my son for that matter and Henry is our son," Emma smiled gently and Regina's heart fluttered at that. The brunette realized that she was seeing the real Emma Swan at that moment.

"Listen Regina, you are tired and frustrated. And there is nothing good will ever comes from that. Why don't you just go home, have a rest for tonight and the next few days even," the blonde winked while brushing her hands soothingly against Regina's arms.

"I can't sleep," The brunette pulled herself away from the Dark One and took a few steps back upon realizing that she had been so comfortable with the blonde's touch. She also noticed the slight hurt in Emma's eyes when she pulled herself away.

"Why not? Of course you can sleep," The blonde would not back away and stepped forward towards the brunette.

"I just can't, Emma," the brunette kept stepping back until she was stopped by a wall.

"Well, you can sleep. No one is preventing you from sleeping. I mean if you want to take a break from all these..."

"I said I cannot sleep, Emma!" The brunette said almost screaming. The blonde was startled for seconds before making her way towards the brunette until they were mere inches away from each other. She reached up a hand towards the brunette's face and brushed away gently a strand of hairs from the brunette face.

The brunette was at loss of word and was afraid that she might have provoked the Dark One. She looked down unable to face the blonde even though she realized their close proximity. They were literally breathing each other's air. The blonde's hand was still caressing the brunette's cheek soothingly.

"I am so sorry, Emma. It just that I tried for so many nights and it was just always not right,"

"It's okay Regina, I know," Emma placed her fingers under Regina's chin and lifted up her face until their gazes met. Soft vibrant green eyes met teary brown ones. "I know Regina. You are scared,"

"What?"

"Of the nightmares,"

"But how...?"

"I see it,"

"Regina, I see everyone. I see my mom, my dad and my little brother. I see our son, Henry," They both smiled at each other knowingly. "And Regina, I see you too," The brunette could feel that her heart skipped a beat upon hearing the Dark One's words. Emma pulled the tinier woman closer into her arms and she could feel that Regina was stiffened at first but did nothing to pull herself free from the hug.

"I promised you a happy ending and we worked for it every single day. Maybe I was so happy to have you around that I totally forgot that you need your own happiness each day as well," Emma whispered into the brunette's ear as she drew soothing circles on Regina's back. The blonde could feel that the brunette became relaxed in her arms and Regina sobbed silently in the embrace.

"Emma, please stop," The brunette whimpered tiredly.

"Shhh, I know," The Dark One tenderly hushed the woman in her arms. The blonde then whispered an enchantment into the brunette's ear and flicked her wrist. After a while, Emma could feel that Regina became relaxed and heavy in her arms. The former Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest was sleeping peacefully in the arms of the new Dark One.

The Dark One chuckled at the adorable view of a sleeping queen. The blonde slipped her arm under the brunette's legs while the other arm was supporting Regina's back and scooped the smaller woman up bridal style.

The blonde stabilized herself while carrying the sleeping brunette and suddenly the two women were slowly engulfed in a dark smoke. Both of them started to vanish along with the smoke leaving the vault vacant.

Meanwhile, in Regina's bedroom, a dark hazy smoke started to appear along with the two women. The Dark One appeared standing assertively with the brunette who was still fast asleep in her arms. Emma chuckled inaudibly when she heard a soft snore from Regina. The blonde walked towards Regina's bed slowly and gently placed the sleeping beauty onto one side of the bed. Regina shifted her position once she was on the bed with her front facing the blonde. Emma quietly removed the brunette's black heels because even the Dark One was scared of her son's other mother's wrath especially if the domestically mayor found out that there were inappropriate unsterile shoes on her bed. The blonde looked at Regina's 6 inches high heels wondering how on earth she walked in those heels without breaking anything all day long and the blonde tossed the heels aside.

The blonde flicked her fingers and the brunette's outfit changed from her initially white blouse with black pencil skirt to an above knee burgundy nightgown. The blonde was sort of pleased with the sight before her before noticing that the brunette was shivering in her sleep.

"Ops, my mistake, your Majesty," the Dark One grinned silently. The blonde pulled up a bottom corner of the bed's coverlet and neatly tucked it around the brunette. Emma then kicked off her black boots and tossed off her black leather jacket before slowly climbing onto the other side of the bed. She carefully moved towards the sleeping brunette with her front facing the brunette's back. She lay on her side with her upper body propped up supported by an arm and wrapped her other arm around the smaller woman's waist. The brunette twitched in her sleep and turned her body now facing the blonde. Emma smiled when she felt that Regina snuggled deeper into her arms. Emma thought that the brunette was so beautiful and adorable at the same time even when she was sleeping as the blonde tucked a loose strand of hair behind Regina's ear. She pulled the brunette closer into her arms and took in the smell of the brunette's perfume.

"Don't worry, my queen, I will protect you from all the nightmares and you are going to get your happy ending for tonight," The new Dark One whispered reassuringly into the former queen's ear and kissed the brunette on the forehead. The blonde's lips lingered on the brunette's forehead for a while before giving her another soft kiss. Emma rested her head on a pillow before pulling Regina closer in her arms firmly.

"Goodnight, my queen. Have a sweet dream," and she could hear that the brunette hummed softly in her sleep.

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven


End file.
